The Red Holly
by Aubrie1234
Summary: One night, Artemis is attacked by a creature and is found unconscious the next morning. After he wakes up, he finds out that he is a vampire, and requests the People's help. It also seems that Orion isn't gone, either. In fact, Artemis also gains a third personality, apart from himself and Orion. Who is this personality, and who turned Artemis into a vampire?
1. Chapter 1

The Red Holly

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

**Dear Readers, another Artemis Fowl story! By the way, I'm starting to translate the writings inside the books. If you guys want, I could post what I've translated, though it will have spelling mistakes because I translated it by the way it looked to me. Anyway, if you can figure it out, the title has something to do with the story as well. One more thing, this is set a few months after TLG, just so you know.**

* * *

Artemis was up late one night, trying to find something in the computer copy of the Book he had. Lately, his dreams have become terrifying nightmares involving Holly, his friends, and something else, though he doesn't know what it is. This is the reason why he was looking through the Book, to see if it had anything on the creature from his dreams. What he didn't expect was what was going to happen to him later on that night.

* * *

After two antagonizing hours, he couldn't find anything that might have matched his creature. He expected that, since he could vaguely remember. The rest of the dream was as vivid as the daytime sky while only that single creature was foggy. He suspected that someone was sending him the dream and had purposely fogged up the creature so that he couldn't investigate. Did this mean that another villain was trying to take over the world or something similar? He shivered, remembering Opal's near destruction of the entire human race only nearly a year ago. He was lucky that Holly and the others had helped him to remember when he came back. He rubbed his temples, trying to ease the tension he had. Staying up for two straight hours after bed-time and remembering your arch-nemesis can put quite a bit of stress on someone, even Artemis Fowl. But, he wouldn't be awake for much longer.

Artemis swiveled his chair around, standing up and pushing it back under the desk. He was planning to get ready for bed, when he heard something. He whipped his head back around, preparing to call out for Butler if there was any danger, but all he saw was a raven-haired boy, around his age, standing near his window. The drapes were flapping softly, telling him that the window was open.

"Hello, Artemis Fowl The Second. Strange seeing someone like you awake this late at night. Already past twelve! You're a naughty boy, aren't you?" the boy said, smirking. As he did, Artemis noticed two things about the boy. One, his top canines seemed to be sharper, and Two, he thought he saw the boy's eyes, which were a deep blue, flash blood red before going back to blue. Both of these, along with the boy knowing his name, told Artemis not to call for Butler. If he did, he would likely wake the rest of his family, which he wished not to do, because the boy seemed dangerous. He had put himself in harm's way before to save his friends and family, he would do so again.

"Who are you?" Artemis asked slowly. The boy raised an eyebrow at him.

"You don't recognize me? I though you, the smartest boy in the world, would know who I am. Especially if you looked closer at the portraits around this manor." Artemis didn't know what he was talking about. He had seen all the paintings so much that he had memorized them and who were in them. The boy shook his head sadly.

"You don't know. I thought you would, considering the history of the Fowls. Was there ever a missing Fowl, Mr. Artemis?"

"...There was..." Artemis muttered quietly. The boy nodded, smirking even wider.

"His name was-?"

"Harvey de Fole, the second born of Hugo de Fole. After a portrait made of the family right after his 15th birthday, he disappeared."

"Correct, boy. Well then, knowing that information, who do you think I am?" Artemis' eyes widened greatly, instantly taking in the boy's meaning.

"You...you're..." he sputtered, unconsciously backing away. The boy's eyes narrowed, but his smirk grew.

"That's right, Artemis. I am the missing Harvey de Fole, over 900 years old."

"You...you should be dead."

"I should, shouldn't I? But no, I'm not. You know why I'm still alive, yet so young?" Artemis studied him, taking in any details that seemed unnatural. He seemed to be like a carbon copy of Artemis, except for one thing. His skin seemed to be paler than even Artemis' was. Artemis locked his eyes with Harvey and slightly narrowed them.

"You're a vampire."

"Now you're getting it." Harvey nodded, "Now, what happened to the painting?"

"After it was made, you somehow disappeared from the painting the same day you disappeared." Harvey's smirk disappeared after that.

"Yes. My picture and myself weren't the only things that disappeared. Everything about me disappeared from my friend's, brother's, and even parent's memories. The only things that were recorded of me were my earlier years. Nothing else was remembered. Everything after my 15th birthday disappeared, and I was put in history as the Missing Fowl. A vampire attacked me one night, turning me into one of them. Somehow, because of that, I disappeared from history. I've been seen over the years by others, but they've forgotten me as soon as I was gone. So, because of that, I've dubbed myself as the Invisible Vampire. I've managed to change history, Artemis. History itself." His eyes then closed, and he sighed, "But, I was involved with the fairies on more than one occasion. But, for one reason only. You know what that reason is?" Artemis knew immediately, because he knew he would have done the same if it had been him.

"Revenge." he whispered. Harvey's smirk returned and he opened his eyes, which were now glowing a soft red.

"Right you are, Fowl. Now, how am I to get revenge on the People this time?" Artemis backed away even more from his relative, knowing what he was meaning to do.

"Using me."

"I wish I didn't have to, but if I am to get revenge, I will need you. If you work with me willingly, I won't have to resort to violence. You know what that means, don't you?" Artemis nodded and revised his options. He could work with Harvey, but he would become a traitor to his friends. That was out. He could work for Harvey, but secretly try to not help him. Knowing how Harvey was so similar to himself, Harvey would probably find out somehow and get violent. The third option was one he didn't want to even think about, but it was his best chance, if he managed to restrain himself long enough.

"So, what's your choice?"

"No. I won't help you. The People are my friends. I wouldn't betray them if I had the chance to. They've even saved my life more than once. I owe them a debt that can be heavy on anyone's shoulders. Consider yourself my enemy, _boy_." Artemis said forcefully. Harvey's smirk dissolved altogether and his eyes narrowed to slits.

"You have made a terrible mistake, Fowl. Even though you are a genius, you have no idea who you're dealing with."

_Oh, the irony. _Artemis thought silently, mentally rolling his eyes. Before Artemis could even see what happened next, Harvey had pinned him against the wall, putting one hand over his mouth and using the other to hold down one of Artemis' arms. His eyes also seemed to be glowing brighter, even more than before.

"Artemis," he hissed, "You've brought this fate upon yourself, and I hate to do this, but you've given me no choice. Goodbye for now, Artemis Fowl." He then sunk his fangs deep into Artemis' neck. The raven-haired boy's breathing hitched and his eyes widened before becoming blank. His breathing also slowed down to the point where it was coming in shallow. He then went limp in Harvey's arms. The vampire pulled away from the boy and had on a grim smile.

"This will hurt you more than it does your family, becoming the monster you were once thought of." he said before dropping Artemis like a dead weight and turning around, jumping out the window and into the night sky. There was no trace he had been there, except for the fact that Artemis was knocked out cold with bite marks on his neck, lying on the floor of his room, still in his regular clothes.

* * *

_**First vampire story. I hope it wasn't TOO bad. I thought it up the other day, rereading the parts in the books where it mentioned that vampire smirk of his. So, I thought, why don't I try to make an VampireArtemis story? Anyway, what do you think? Send me reviews and PMs, and I'll see you guys and gals later!**_


	2. Chapter 2

The Red Holly

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

The next morning, Artemis woke up to find himself on the floor, not able to remember what had happened last night, and still in the same clothes. He sat up, confused; his neck was also slightly aching as well. He rubbed it to soothe it and felt strange indents.

_What happened last night? _he thought, _And what happened to my neck? _Artemis stood silently and went to his desk. Searching through the drawers, he pulled out a hand-held mirror. He had requested Butler to buy him one, in case something happened, such as rouge fairy sneaking through his window, or Holly coming to surprise and scare him. It _has_ happened before...

Anyway, he held up the mirror and positioned it so he could see his neck reflected in it without having to tilt his head. Artemis nearly dropped it when he saw the two holes, right beside each other, on his neck. His mind instantly thought of vampires as he set the mirror down, thinking of the legends he had researched about before; Holly and the fairies had never mentioned them, so he had to look for them himself instead of asking. He doubted it was something they would like to talk about.

But, glancing at the window, he wondered if the legends were true. The People had certainly proven those wrong, so could some of the legends about vampires not be true? They would have to be if he wanted to become human again, or even go out into the sunlight. Cautiously, he knelt down to the side of the window, where sunlight was managing to stream in, and but his hand in the light; there was no pain, unlike what he had expected. Slowly, he stood and inches open the curtains. He winced at the bright light, but felt no pain.

_Well, that's one legend proven wrong. At least I don't sparkle in the sun like that Cullen fellow*. _Artemis thought, then noticed the open window. He knew something wasn't right as he closed the window; with so many people having grudges against the Fowls, Butler had drilled into Artemis the habit of making sure the window of the room he was staying in was always locked. With this one being open, it proved that something had happened last night, and proved that the marks on his neck were real. But, if so, why couldn't he remember? Was that the reason he was on the floor when he awoke? Artemis decided to call Holly, to help make light of these strange events, then tell Butler.

* * *

When Artemis called her on his communicator, Holly had been expecting a friendly conversation. She hadn't expected him to request her over to the manor for an emergency. Trouble had approved a visa to the surface, as long as she was shielded, and Foaly had told her to call and tell him what happened as soon as she could (he was a bit worried for Artemis, but mainly wanted to know what was going on); that led to now, where she was flying, shielded, to Fowl Manor.

She soon arrived at Artemis' window, where she knocked. She had to fly back a bit, so as to not get knocked out of the air by the opening window, which was opened by Butler. He allowed her inside, where Artemis was sitting on his bed, wearing a new change of clothes. He was wearing a black t-shirt, a denim jacket, and dark red pants, different from the suits he usually wore, along with some white running shoes, a contrast to his dark outfit. His hand was also on his neck, covering the marks.

"Good that you came so quickly, captain." he said.

"What's the emergency?" Holly went straight to the point, as always.

"Something happened last night." Artemis said, "Something I can't remember. But, before that, I have been having these nightmares, as I've already told Butler." The large man nodded when Holly looked at him, "They involve you, Holly, myself, and some sort of creature. The dreams themselves are quite clear, but I couldn't identify the creature."

"So, for once in your life, you don't know something?" Holly was teasing, of course, but Artemis was in no mood for it.

"Yes, Holly, and I was determined to find out what it was. I looked in the copy of the Book I had made all the way into very late last night, two hours after I should have been asleep. I remember I was going to undress and go to bed, but then that's where it stops. I can't remember anything after that and this morning, I found myself lying on the floor, still dressed as I was from last night."

"That's it? Some memory trouble? You probably just blacked out." Artemis shook his head.

"If I had, I would have still been in the chair, Captain Short. Something happened last night, and I believe it connects with my dreams." he then uncovered his neck, showing the marks, "I also found these when I awoke."

"Those are-!" Holly said, eyes widening. Artemis nodded.

"Yes." he said, "I am now a vampire, Holly. We seem to be in for another adventure, I'm guessing."

"How can I be sure you're not lying? This is serious stuff, Artemis, not to be messed with." Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"In all the time you've know me, Captain, do you really believe I would be doing a joke at a time like this? I know that this must be real because I was sure my window was closed last light; I was going to lock it before I went to bed. When I woke up this morning, it was open. And, as you know, it swings outward, so the only way it could have opened was if someone came in from the outside. No wind could have opened it." Holly knew he was right; he usually was.

"Okay, I get it; you're not lying. But, this isn't something usual, Artemis." Holly said, "Even though the fairies are peaceful, we don't like vampires. They have their own entire race set aside from us. We border on hating each other. The only thing keeping them from attacking us and the other way around are the other sentinet creatures, like werewolves and demons."

"I thought werewolves weren't sentinet." Butler said.

"They usually aren't, but if they can control their powers, they're the usual ones who manage to keep fairies and vampires apart. But what's happened here-" Holly gestured to Artemis, "-this is an indirect but real declaration of war against the People."

"Because I'm friends with the People." Artemis realized, "But then why do you think they want to attack the People when nothing's been happening?"

"You know how some Mud People refer to the old days?" The two males nodded, "Well, some vampire believe that the fairies and they should be at war, to settle this. There are many fairies who feel the same. The only keeping them from managing to wage war were the mediators and our councils, who believed that we shouldn't fight over a petty thing like this. But, with what's happened to you, Artemis, this can't be ignored."

"Someone must have taken this into their own hands." Butler said, "But, if so, this means that we're not only against the vampires, but a vampire with nothing to lose. Someone who has nothing to lose doesn't care what happens to them, just as long as they get what they want. I've seen it many times, and it's also quite dangerous. We saw it ourselves with Opal. Her last fight was one with nothing to lose; the Berserkers had nothing to lose, and we know how that fight ended."

"We don't want that happening again, at least, not if we can help it." Artemis said, "But now, you should contact Foaly and Trouble, Holly. They'll need to know about this." The fairy nodded and activated her com system.

* * *

"Don't tell me, Holly." Foaly said once he was connected, "I heard the whole thing. This is not good, worse than Opal! Or maybe second-worst. She was crazy and nearly wiped out the human race, but she didn't have an army."

"Or an army that could turn others into vampires." Trouble said, "Foaly got me in here as soon as he heard. So, Fowl's a vampire now?"

"Yeah." Holly answered, "Foaly, do you have any idea who might do this?"

"I can't exactly answer that." Foaly said, "See, I can hack into their database, because I _know _they have one, but that would just make the already bad situation worse. I think we should inform the Council and maybe ask them to contact a mediator, so they can find out if the vampires know about this."

"I agree wholeheartedly." Trouble said, "I'll get it done ASAP. But first, what are we going to do about Fowl?"

"Well, I say we just leave him alone during the day, and send him out into the forest at night." Foaly said, "Vampires are usually inactive during the day, but they do eat their usual drink of blood. Fowl can get that from the animals in the forest at night, since the forest, like the rest of the manor, is closed off from the public. But, someone will need to keep an eye on him, though. There could still be humans wandering into the forest, and there's no telling _what_ will happen once the vampires find out about him."

"I can stay here and do that." Holly said, "And I think Artemis will agree to it. Butler can also help me keep an eye on him, or at least during the daytime. But, what about you saying that vampires are _usually_ inactive during the day?"

"Well, some vampires tend to stay up during the day, instead of sleeping, so they _might_ do some things that are questionable to their (and others') safety."

"You're basically saying that Artemis might do something that we don't approve of and that could endanger himself and others?" she said.

"Yep. So, keep a good eye on him if that happens." Foaly said.

"Now, get back to work, Holly. We'll see you soon." The connection was then cut off. Trouble sighed.

"You sure that was a good idea, leaving Fowl free?" Foaly nodded.

"Yeah. If we captured him, that could also make the situation worse, since the vampires could take that as kidnapping, now that Fowl is one of them." he explained, "We need to make decisions that will help them, but not tick off the vampires. I think that leaving Artemis free is the best way."

"And if this goes wrong, I'm making a budget cut of your salary, Foaly." Trouble walked out of the Ops Booth, leaving Foaly to question his decision, because even when he made it, he still wasn't sure if it was the right course of action.

* * *

Back in the manor, Holly had explained the talk.

"They're going to let me be free so that the situation with the vampires doesn't become worse." Artemis had come to the same conclusion as Foaly, but with his own doubts, "But, even then, things could go wrong. The vampires could decide to get me to come with them, or I could attack someone in the forest. I am glad that you're deciding to stay and keep an eye on me, Holly." The fairy shrugged.

"Well, someone's got to keep an eye on you when you go out there." she sat down beside him, "So, are you going to be one of those vampires that stays up during the day?"

"I guess so." Artemis looked to Butler, "Should we tell my parents about this?" Butler thought about it.

"I think so, but don't tell Myles and Beckett. They should be asleep by the time you get to the forest anyway."

"Except for the time when Beckett had all that sugar and caffeine." Artemis said, "He wouldn't go to sleep for almost a whole 24 hours. We don't want that happening again, especially with this new problem. Butler, when Holly and I go out to the forest, would you make sure the twins don't stay up? If they see me through their window, they may wonder what's going on and come after me." Artemis looked away, "I don't want to hurt them, not after what happened with Opal, and I don't want the rest of my family hurt by my actions again, either."

"Artemis," Holly said, putting a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look at her, "What happened with Opal wasn't your fault. You were just trying to do the right thing so no one else would die. This is pretty much the same thing. No one is going to get hurt; we're going to solve this and we're going to change you back. I promise."

"Yes, well, sometimes, promises cannot be kept." Artemis stood and left the room silently.

* * *

_**The second chapter to this story! I hope you like it! R &amp; R, readers!**_

_***I have never seen or read the Twilight series, so I hope you don't hate me. I'm guessing Artemis knows about Cullen because he had to read the books for some reason. I don't take him for a person who reads fiction for fun, unlike most people.**_


End file.
